


A New Black Eagle

by KingJustin1019



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bernadetta von Varley Has Anxiety Attacks, Bernadetta von Varley Needs a Hug, Black Eagles Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Black Eagles Lysithea von Ordelia, Black Eagles Mercedes von Martritz, Black Eagles Students as Family (Fire Emblem), Edelgard von Hresvelg Needs a Hug, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Multi, Protective Seteth (Fire Emblem), Seteth Tries (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJustin1019/pseuds/KingJustin1019
Summary: A new student in the Officer's Academy was just put in the Black Eagles house. This is his story as part of the Black Eagles being taught by Byleth Eisner.Spoiler warning for those who haven't played Silver Snow/Crimson Flower/Azure Moon and Verdant Wind routes.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Original Character(s), Dorothea Arnault/Original Character(s), Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary/Original Character(s), Edelgard von Hresvelg & Original Character(s), Flayn (Fire Emblem) & Original Character(s), Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Original Character(s), Kronya/Original Male Character(s), Leonie Pinelli/Original Male Character(s), Lysithea von Ordelia/Original Male Character(s), Mercedes von Martritz/Original Male Character(s), My Unit | Byleth & Original Character(s), Petra Macneary/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A New Black Eagle

Luka Klee was following his professor to the Black Eagle house. He never thought that his professor would be a full grown woman with dark teal hair and teal colored eyes. He had bright blue eyes and dark blue hair. He was wearing the conventional uniform along with the hat that came with it. He was in his late teens.

He was born with a Crest despite being a commoner. His mother had given birth to a boy with a crest. That much he knew. It was because of this crest that he got into the Officer's Academy thanks to a special friend of hers working there. Back then, she taught him much about the world and some of its mysteries like the Red Canyon, Zanado and taught him her stories of the Children of the Goddess and the ones who slither in the dark.

If anything, it was blind luck that brought him here. Not his own merit.

He wanted to be recognized for actually doing something instead of being lucky.

And now that he was here, maybe if he could do something extraordinary, then maybe he'll be recognized for that.

"S-So... um... Ms Eisner?" Klee asked a little sheepishly. "Do you think the others will accept me for being a commoner with a crest?"

"Hm?" The woman looked at him.

"Y-You see, I heard that even commoners can be born with Crests... and um... I... I happened to be one of them." Klee said. "Normally, I would have been adopted by a noble, but..."

"Are you saying you weren't?" The woman asked.

"Y-Yes!" Klee said. "My mother... she... she didn't want anyone to know I was born with a crest so that no one would take me away from her."

The woman looked forward.

"Ms Eisner?"

"Byleth."

"Huh?"

"You don't need to call me Ms. you're only three years younger than me." Byleth said. "Also, you don't need to refer to me by last name."

"Of course Professor Byleth, I'm sorry, I—"

"And don't apologize over something like this."

She was getting straight to the point. She was being very forward and perhaps blunt at the same time.

"Yes, ma'am..." Klee said.

The two continued to walk down the hall. They stopped in front of a door.

"This is it." Byleth said. "Ready to meet your new classmates?"

He felt nervous. He swallowed a lump in his throat and looked nervous.

"I think I might faint..." Klee said.

"You'll be fine." Byleth said, trying to reassure him.

He took a deep breath.

"No pressure." Klee said to himself before looking up to Byleth. "I'm ready."

"Alright, here we go." Byleth said.

The two entered the room and he stood before all the students. Byleth stood behind the podium in the lecture room.

"Alright everyone, this is the new student who will be joining our house from this day forth." Byleth said. "If you would introduce yourself—"

"H-Hello!" Klee started, looking like a nervous wreck already. "My name is Luka Klee! I—"

He stopped himself took a deep breath.

"S-Sorry... I'm just completely nervous and... uh.... oh..." he covered his face out of embarrassment, _'Great going Klee, you made yourself out to be a—'_

"Its alright." One of the students said.

He uncovered his face and looked to one of them and noticed a girl with a short red mantle cape on her shoulder she had white hair and lavender colored eyes. She was looking at him.

"You don't have to make a good first impression." The girl said. "Just be yourself."

"R-Right..." He said, feeling his embarrassment fading out. "My name is Luka Klee and um... I'm a commoner and... I... I'm born with a crest."

"What? No way. You can't be a commoner without a Crest."

"You forget the professor is standing right in front of us, Caspar."

"He looks so cute though..."

"A commoner with a crest..."

"Hmph."

"We are welcoming of you."

"It's we welcome you, Petra."

"Wait, really?"

"And Bernie, are you not going to say a few things to him?"

"H-Huh?! Why me?!"

"You haven't said a single thing to him and now it's an opportunity for you to come out of your shell for a bit."

"D-Do I have t-t-too?"

"There's nothing to stop you and no, he's not here to kill you."

"Geez Caspar, be a little sensitive to a girl's feelings for once!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Klee watched as the whole class went into a debacle.

_'Huh... guess she wasn't joking...'_

"See, I told you you'd fit right in." Byleth said.

"Alright, that's enough out of all of you." The girl said, getting everyone to calm down.

She turned to Klee.

"I'm Edelgard von Hresvelg, house leader of the Black Eagles and next in line for the Imperial Throne of the Adrestian Empire."

Klee took a moment to register all of that.

Then his jaw went slack.

"N-Next in line?!" Klee exclaimed. "T-That means—!"

"Like I said, there's no need for you to worry about how we think of you here." Edelgard said.

"Commoner or not, we're just students and nothing more." A brown haired girl said with a wink. "The name's Dorothea Arnault. I'm a commoner just like you~"

"We're you born with a crest?"

"No."

"Then—"

"Now that we've got that out of the way, would you mind taking an empty seat?" Byleth asked.

Klee looked at Byleth and she had that stoic look.

 _'Does she even_ ** _want_** _to be here?'_ Klee asked himself before walking to an empty seat.

He sat down at the empty seat. The seat was next to a girl with short length messy lavender colored hair. The girl looked at him with her grey eyes. She immediately panic and covered her head with a book.

He noticed her upon hearing an 'EEEP!' He looked at her with confusion.

"Why... do you have a book over your head?" Klee asked. "Are you... uh... shy around other people?"

The girl didn't answer. He thought about the lack of response and sighed, knowing what it could mean.

"It's because I'm a commoner, isn't it?" Klee asked.

"No it isn't!" The girl said, snapping her head in his direction.

He could see that her eyes had shrunk. She looked incredibly anxious and fearful of him being in close proximity. She scoots away from him for about three seconds, keeping her gaze on him before she faced forward and puts the book in front of her. He was just confused by her behavior. Did she have anxiety disorder or is she just incredibly shy around other people, commoners or not.

He slowly scoots over to her and she snapped her head in his direction.

"I-It's ok... I... I'm kinda shy too..." Klee said. "I've never been with a girl before..."

"..."

She didn't look convinced. Hell, it looked like she was about to persecute him in this room right now.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Klee asked. "I'll just go back to where I was."

He scoots back to where he was earlier, leaving the girl be. He needed to pay attention to the lecture. He watched as Ms Byleth was giving out the lecture to the class. He never thought the professor would be a good looking woman. She clearly had a very beautiful body. She must have had her own mercenary buddies looking at her most of the time and mostly looked at all the parts of her that... stuck out the most.

Mostly her boobs or her butt.

And her hair...

He shook his head. He didn't need those thoughts here and now.

He did feel a strange warmth in his chest. He didn't know why, but he wasn't sure what this warmth even was.

He was out of his trance when he felt someone bumping into him.

He looked to see the girl from before, only she looked like she was on death's doorstep.

His eyes shrunk and he began to look embarrassed. The two just looked into each other's eyes at that moment.

"Hey, you're here to learn, not act on your hormones." Byleth said.

"H-Huh?!" Klee asked in a mortified voice.

The girl scooted away from him instantly. He heard one of the boys in the room snicker.

"Do you have something funny to say, Caspar?"

The boy coughed.

"Nope."

Class went on until the bell rang.

"Alright, that's it for today's lecture." Byleth said. "And remember we have a mock battle at the end of the month, so be sure to get some training in."

Upon hearing the words mock and battle, his heart just sank into a trench.

"M-Mock Battle?" Klee asked. "W-What's a mock battle?"

Everyone looked at just as Byleth left the room.

"Oh dang, you didn't know?" One of the boys asked. "I'm Ferdinand von Aegir by the way, just in case you wanted to know my name."

"Alright, who's going to tell him?"

"Why can't you do it, Linhardt?"

"Because I'm more interested about the Crest and I'm going to sleep." The boy called Linhardt said before he plants his face onto the desk and began to snore.

"I thought the professor would tell you when she brought you in here."

"Now now Hubert, I would not blame him for not knowing." Edelgard said. "Klee, this is Hubert von Vestra. He's my vassal and—"

"And I don't care if you weren't well informed, boy." The boy named Hubert said. "Lady Edelgard will not tolerate defeat in this year's mock battle, so you better make sure that you can catch up with everyone **or else**."

"Jeez, you don't have to be so hard on the new guy, give him a rest." Another boy said before he looked at Klee. "Simply put, we go into a little fight where we go up against the two other houses. Oh and the name's Caspar. Caspar von Bergliez."

"W-Wait." Klee said. "Other two houses?"

"Yes, the Blue Lions and the Golden Deer." Edelgard said. "Leading the Blue Lions is Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd of the Kingdom of Faerghus and leading the Golden Deer is Claude von Riegan of the Leicester Alliance."

"Dimitri is incredibly strong for a young man." A slightly dark skinned girl said. "And Claude is a... um... a man of tact?"

"A man of _tactical_ prowess, Petra..." Linhardt said. "And could you all keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

"But that was what I said."

"Y-You said tact! Tact and tactics are two different words with completely different meanings! I would know this!" Klee said. "Tact is just being sensitive of others feelings and tactics deal in like strategies and war related stuff!"

"Oh!" The girl named Petra exclaimed. "I am sorry, I am Petra Macneary of Brigid. I am still trying to understand your people's language..."

"B-Brigid? You mean you're from the land of shamans and skilled hunters?"

"Yes... how did you know?" Petra asked.

"I was kinda homeschooled by my mother and she told me she went to Brigid once and got to observe your people's customs..." Klee said. "I guess you could tell me what Brigid is like if I ever have the chance to ask you about it."

"Oh... I am seeing what you mean."

"I _see_ what you mean." Linhardt corrected. "Now what about you're crest? Can you show us?"

"Y-You want to see it?" Klee asked. "Linhardt, right?"

"He's way more interested in Crests." Caspar said. "To the point where he forgets to eat and sleep whenever he hears about a crest."

"Um... thanks?" Klee asked. "But how do I show it to people?"

Edelgard came up to him and opened her gloved hand. A red sigil appeared.

"What... is that?" Klee asked.

"This is what a Crest looks like." Edelgard said. "Mine is the Crest of Seiros. Everyone else except Dorothea and Caspar have their own crests. Depending on the size of your crest, it could be a Major or a Minor crest. To conjure it, you need only to think about it and concentrate your mind on visualizing it."

Edelgard closed her hand and the crest vanished. Klee looked to his hand and closed his eyes. Think about the crest... and visualize it while concentrating. He reached his hand out and opened it. He opened his eyes as a light came forth on his hand.

 _'My Crest... I never did get to see what it looked like...'_ Klee thought. _'Time to find out...'_

He concentrated his mind and out came a big sigil.

The crest was shaped like that of flames. He looked amazed by his Crest.

He looked everyone to see how they all reacted to see them looked baffled by what they were looking at.

"Now what kind of crest is that?" Caspar asked.

"What?! WHAT?! T-THAT CREST—!" Ferdinand exclaimed. "Is that a new crest?! Impossible!"

"I have not seen that crest before." Petra stated.

"Oh my..." Dorothea said. "That is quite a rare crest you have there Luke."

Hubert was unmoved.

Edelgard could only look to Klee with wonder.

He looked to the timid girl to see that she was looking at it with curiosity.

"Luka Klee was it?" Linhardt asked to which Klee nodded, "You my friend have just uncovered a **very** _very_ rare Crest today."

"Huh?" Klee asked.

"You and me will have a lot to discuss in _my_ room _tonight_ before you go to bed." Linhardt said. "Oh and make sure you spar with someone when you can, that mock battle is coming up and we need you at your best. What are you good at?"

"I... I used to play with a wooden sword a lot..." Klee said. "Does that mean anything?"

"That's fine. I'm going to look over my notes in my room right about now." Linhardt said. "Oh, and you can put your Crest away now, I think we've seen enough of it."

"Huh—oh..."

The crest's projection faded as Linhardt sped out of the room.

"Well, that's a first..." Caspar said.

"Ahem!" Ferdinand stood up. "You may a some kind of incredibly very rare crest, but you have a lot to learn in this academy and I refuse to be anywhere beneath you by the time we graduate! I take my leave!"

He left the room in a hurry.

"I must train." Petra said.

She too left the room. Caspar pointed his finger at his eyes and pointed at Klee.

"I got my eyes on you..." Caspar said as he left the room, looking at Klee with stern eyes.

"Hmph."

Klee looked to Hubert.

"Don't get carried away just because you have such a rare crest." Hubert said. "You might not even understand its true power at all."

Hubert left the room. Klee saw Dorothea approach him. She was smiling.

"In case you need a boost in confidence, I'll be in my room practicing my singing." Dorothea said.

She leaned into his ear.

"I'll even help relieve you of all that stress."

"Huh?" Klee asked.

She walked away. Edelgard went over to him.

"Bernadetta?"

"Y-Y-Yes?!" The girl next to him exclaimed as she got up in a hurry and tripped.

Klee caught her and stood her back up. She made a weak glance at him, still looking nervous.

"T-Thank you and...."

She ran off.

"PLEASE DON'T TALK TO ME!" She said as she ran off.

"What is wrong with her?" Klee asked.

"Oh, Bernadetta von Varley? Well... she's... let's just say she has a fear of being near other people and would prefer to stay in her room. It makes her feel safe."

Klee looked at Edelgard.

"Klee... that crest of yours... do you know who your father is?" Edelgard asked.

"Actually, my mom never told me about my dad." Klee said. "She said she got really drunk one night and ended up conceiving me on that night..."

"..."

Edelgard rested one of her arms over the other and had a hand to her chin.

"Could he have been... but then..."

"Edelgard?"

"Forgive me, it's nothing. I have a lot to think about with our mock battle coming up." Edelgard said. "In any case, I'll show you around the monastery since Hubert decided you weren't worthy of his time."

"S-Sure..." Klee said as he got up.

He gathered his things and followed Edelgard out of the room.

* * *

**_Dormitory_ **

As Edelgard showed him around the dormitory, she could not help but ponder around the boy. He bore _that_ crest. She knew right away that there was something different about this boy. Out of all the crests that exist, the one he has is extremely rare and for good reason.

The last person ever to have such a crest out of the 22 crests that are currently known in Fodlan was the King of Liberation known as Nemesis.

A man who perished during the War of Heroes.

Edelgard believed that since Nemesis was dead and had no known descendants, the Crest was lost.

But this boy... Klee... his existence now confirms that Nemesis **did** have lineage. Nemesis either have had an affair with several women and possibly included his wife among the women and got one of them pregnant.

Either by random chance or by the hands of fate, this boy was born with Nemesis's blood in his veins. He had the blood of a king flowing in him.

And Klee knew nothing of it.

She was going to have to be delicate with him. She was going to have to watch over him. She was going to have to comfort him when he needs it and help him navigate the horrors that he might see on the battlefield. She would make sure the boy would be ready in time for what is to come when she ascends the throne.

It was for the best.

In any case, she had to make sure that Klee feels comfortable here.

She took him to his room on the first floor. It had the standard furniture for all the students living here. All of his belongings were there.

"As you already know, your room is among one of your responsibilities as a student here." Edelgard said. "You have to make sure it's tidy and everything, especially if the professor comes in to see you."

"Right..." Klee said. "So what's your history with Ms Eisner?"

"The professor? Aside from her saving my life from a fiendish group of bandits, that was it." Edelgard said.

"Wait, she saved you?" Klee asked.

"Exactly." Edelgard said.

She noticed a wooden toy sword was on a table.

"A wooden toy sword?" Edelgard asked.

"Yup. That's mine." Klee said. "I used to play with it a lot."

He pressed his fingers together.

"Though... most of the kids I play with say I play too rough..." Klee said.

"I certainly hope that you're right." Edelgard said. "Actually, I think if you go to the training grounds, you might be able to meet with Petra and spar with her."

Edelgard turned to face Klee as he blushed a little.

"Y-You think she can handle me?" Klee asked.

"I doubt you'll be able to hit her if you're not swift enough to keep up with her movements." Edelgard said. "I hope you can keep up with her."

"That's mean..." Klee pouted.

She could have sworn her heart momentarily tightened in her chest.

"Let's go to the training grounds. I haven't seen you spar before and we can get you to train along the way." Edelgard said.

* * *

**_Training Grounds_ **

He made it to the training grounds and saw Petra practicing her swordsmanship. Her movements were graceful and smooth and elegant.

"Wow..." Klee said, amazed by her movements.

"She knows how to move swift and steady, especially when she's out in the open." Edelgard said. "You think you can keep up with that?"

"Do I even have a chance?" Klee asked.

He had butterflies in his stomach. He hasn't sparred with a girl before. Heck, he has played with only boys. He has nothing when it comes to girls using a sword. The only thing he could do was do his usual routine when he played with the boys. He took a wooden training sword and got out on the field.

Petra noticed him as he came on the field.

"Ah, Klee, you come to train?" Petra asked.

"U-Um... I was hoping we'd spar..." Klee said.

"Oh? You wish to spar?" Petra asked. "Very well then, let us—"

A man wearing a white mask over his face was approaching them. He wore what looked like armor pieces from those of the Knights of Seiros over his right arm.

"Who is that?" Klee asked.

"That would be Jeritza." Petra said.

"Jeritza?" Klee asked.

"I'm the one in charge of armed combat training, obviously." Jeritza said. "You're new around here."

"O-Oh! I'm Luka Klee! I just got here and thought I'd be able to train." Klee said.

"..."

"Uh... sir?"

"Just know this. You're expected to treat any form of combat situation like your life is in peril." Jeritza said. "Fight like your life depends on it. Don't, and you'll be the first casualty of war."

Klee shivered upon hearing those words. Jeritza walked off.

 _'All of a sudden, I don't feel like training anymore...'_ Klee thought.

"Well? Are going to spar?" Petra asked. "There's no shame in admitting you lack a gut to do so."

"You mean there's no shame in admitting I don't have the guts to take a woman on?" Klee asked. "I mean... I'm not scared of fighting you, it's just—"

"Then we shall be dueling!"

"N-No wait! I didn't mean to say—!"

Petra swings her sword at him and Klee narrowly dodged it. He backs away from her and had his sword pointed at her with one hand. Petra held her sword like it was an icepick. She held the sword so that it was leveled horizontally.

Petra rushed in, her body lowering towards the ground, practically hugging as she sprinted on her legs. Klee flicked his wrist back and raised his arm high.

 _'Here she comes!'_ Klee thought. _'If she's attacking from below, then—!'_

 _'What hand of his... why is it positioned like that?'_ Petra thought as she focused on his right hand which had bent backwards. _'Something is not right here...'_

He lowered his arm and swung upwards with the momentum. Halfway through the swing, he flicked his wrist forward. She stopped and backed away at the last second. She felt a gust brush her face as the wooden sword missed her by a few inches.

_'In that case—!'_

He thrusts his left arm towards Petra, going straight in to grab her. She saw the arm coming and smacked the hand away from her. He flicked his wrist back, whipped his arm back, and then whipped his arm at Petra, flicking his wrist forward halfway through the movement. Petra tilts her neck to her left so the sword misses her. She tackles his chest with her shoulder, pushing the boy back. He used his left hand to touch the ground and slow himself down. He rushed at the taller woman. He was only 150 centimeters (or about 4'11") tall and she was about 161 centimeters (or about 5'3") tall, leaving him at a sort of advantage in size. He was smaller than her, so she might have some difficulty at close range.

He made an upward slash. Petra backed away and jumped over him. Klee turned around as she landed. She twists her body to her left and swings her right arm out. Klee brought his left arm up. He pressed his arm against the inside of Petra's right arm. He pushed her arm away from him and he had his wooden sword right towards her neck.

The two stood in silence, panting to each other, looking into each other's eyes.

They backed away from each other and took several breaths.

"That... was intense..." Klee said. "And all the boys I played with growing up say I play too rough with a wooden sword..."

"You... have a unique style of fighting..." Petra said.

"Well you two, you displayed quite the performance." Edelgard said.

She turned to Klee.

"But you Klee need to brush up on your sword fighting." Edelgard said.

"Huh?" Klee asked.

"But Edie—"

"Yes, it is obvious that he can fight one handed just like you can, Petra, but not in a way that compliments your speed." Edelgard said. "His fighting style relies on strength and strength is never enough in the battlefield."

"..."

"..."

"Klee, not all battles are won with brute force." Edelgard said. "You must hone every aspect of swordsmanship. You must be quick enough to recover so you don't have to expend your stamina on dodging every blow. You must be able to endure whatever hit you take. You must be willing to fight with all of your strength."

"Are you suggesting he—"

"He was himself holding back? Well, given that he was fighting you, I can understand. You don't have a crest while he did." Edelgard said. "If he didn't hold back against you, I think he might have injured you in some capacity."

"I..."

"Klee, do understand that in war, you have to use everything at your disposal." Edelgard said. "You can ill-afford the enemy to see a sign of weakness in you. Even if you do decide to unleash your full power, you must be able to control it properly."

"Edelgard..." Klee said.

Edelgard walked to Klee and gave him a pat on the shoulder and kneeled down to meet his height.

"I know that I might have been harsh just now, but I did it because I want what's best for you and everyone else." Edelgard said. "Come along now. I haven't taken you to the cathedral yet."

He followed Edelgard on the way out. As he did, he puts the wooden sword back where it belonged.

* * *

Felix Hugo Fraldarius was amazed by the student who sparred with Petra just now. He had never seen some one fight like that. Using one hand to grapple and punch an opponent and using the other hand to swing a sword. That boy had a rather unique way of fighting. Felix was going to remember that boy.

He'll want to see him spar or train again so he could further gauge that boy's strength more attentively.

* * *

Claude had his eyes on the new kid. He had never seen someone fight so crazy like that. Too bad the new kid was an Eagle and a not a Deer. Raphael would probably like him. Hilda might get along with him. Marianne... well it's debatable if she can be friends with a boy like that. Lorenz wouldn't even want to be near him. Leonie might just be best friends with him. Ignatz... knowing Ignatz, he'd be shy. With Lysithea, that depends if this kid treats her as a child too.

And Claude would definitely need his strength.

Too bad Edelgard has him now.

But at least he wasn't with Dimitri, so there was nothing to complain about.

But nonetheless, Claude knew he was going to deal with him in the mock battle eventually.

* * *

**_Dormitory_ **

**_At Night_ **

Klee went to Dorothea's room and stood by the door. He felt like he needed to boost his confidence. He had a lot of training to do before the mock battle at the end of the month. He needed to be at his best. He took a deep breath.

 _'Alright... time to see Dorothea.'_ Klee thought.

He knocked on the door. The door opened and Dorothea peaked her head out.

"Ah, Klee! What a surprise!" Dorothea said. "Why have you—"

"I was hoping I could boost my confidence before I start training for the mock battle!" Klee said.

Dorothea had a smile on her face.

"I knew you wouldn't forget." Dorothea said. "Come in."

Klee went in and Dorothea was sitting at the edge of her bed. She was still smiling.

"Say Klee, have you ever had a girl in your life?" Dorothea asked.

"No." Klee said. "Why are you asking?"

"Oh, well... it's just that I wish to know you better." Dorothea said. "And to be honest, I have yet to find myself a husband."

"H-Huh?!" Klee asked as his cheeks turned red. "B-But you're—"

"What? Not old enough to get married yet?" Dorothea asked. "Or is it that we're still students?"

"Well um... both... actually!" Klee said.

Dorothea laughed.

"Oh don't worry, I haven't found the man of my dreams just yet." Dorothea said. "I am an opera singer though, so I do attract a lot of boys to me."

"My mother used to sing me bedtime stories." Klee said.

"And that's just adorable~" Dorothea said in a flirtatious tone.

"Um... are you... interested in me?" Klee asked. "I-I'm just saying that uh... this is the first time a girl's ever shown actual interest in me at all and—"

He heard the door slammed open. He turned to see Linhardt looking pretty livid right about now.

"You! My room! Now!" Linhardt said before he grabbed Klee and dragged him out.

"W-Wait! I—!"

"Not now! I have of things to discuss with him!"

"But—!"

He closed the door, leaving Dorothea pouty.

"Geez! That Linhardt! If he keeps thinking about Crests, he'll never get a girlfriend!" Dorothea said before she grabbed a pillow. "And Klee... oh Klee... I guess I'll just have to wait for another chance to see if he would make for a good husband..."

* * *

"Ok, Linhardt, did you really have to drag all the way to your room like that?"

"Klee, I have been up all day and I have not slept in a single hour, now will you just spare a few minutes in my room and listen to what I must tell you?" Linhardt asked.

Klee sighed.

"Go on..." Klee said.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Linhardt said. "Now I've been researching you Crest and it's origins."

He brought up all of his notes.

"Did you know that there are as of now 22 known crests?"

"Uh... no?" Klee asked.

"Well I have something on your crest." Linhardt said. "Based on all my research, your crest isn't actually new. It's one of the 22 known crests."

"And?" Klee asked.

"And that the Crest you carry is none other than the Crest of Flames." Linhardt said. "And the last person to be in possession of it was none other than Nemesis, the King of Liberation."

Klee looked surprised.

"A king?! I'm related to king?!" Klee said.

"Well... seeing as how up until now he had no known descendants, I would theorize that the man may have been involved with a lot of affairs since it's never stated that he had a wife." Linhardt said. "Plus... our history books don't paint a good light on Nemesis..."

"Why's that?" Klee asked.

"Well, according to _The History of Fodlan, Part 1_ , he was a ruthless dictator who liked bloodshed and war." Linhardt said.

Klee's heart sank into his stomach.

"But we don't know everything about the Crest aside from the hypothetical theory that it could actually **be** _the_ Crest of Flames and I think it might still be a new Crest that we've never seen before." Linhardt said. "And while it is possible that you may actually be related to Nemesis, I wouldn't say that people would hate you for it."

"And... why's that?" Klee asked.

"Because not everyone is so quick to judge another person by the Crest they have." Linhardt said. "Not only that, you seem like a nice person. I doubt anyone would hate you for having the blood of Nemesis when you look like a very innocent child."

"I can think of a few people..." Klee said.

"That aside, thank you for coming here." Linhardt said. "You should probably go to your room."

"Right." Klee said.

Klee walked to the door and turned to Linhardt.

"Thanks for uh... what you said to me earlier." Klee said. "I..."

"Not now. Must sleep."

Linhardt tossed himself onto his own bed and slept. Klee left Linhardt's room and steadily went back to his room.

* * *

He had gotten to his room and closed the door. He went over to a small box and opened it. Inside was a stone with an engraving on it. The engraving was the same as his Crest. He could remember his mom telling him to treasure it well and keep it safe and hidden from others and only show it to those that he could trust. He didn't know the meaning behind those words up until he found out about his Crest. But what was the connection? What was the missing link between him, his Crest, and the stone?

Klee closed the box and placed it somewhere where none could see it and left his wooden toy sword there so he would know where to find the box. He took off his hat and went to bed before going to sleep.

* * *

Rhea was in her chambers. She had a lot to think about with the new arrivals. First the professor and now the boy.

She knew immediately who the professor was upon seeing her. She knew what Jeralt did. But the boy? She was surprised to even know who the boy _truly_ was. The boy's mother was a friend of Manuela and it was during one of Manuela's outings, her friend asked her to take her son to the Officer's Academy. When Rhea heard of the mother's request, it sounded odd to her until Manuela told her that there were 'people slithering in the shadows of Fodlan,' looking take her child away and do terrible things to him.

Rhea, knowing how the mother felt about her child being taken from her and being used for experiments, accepted the request and had everything set up for the boy's arrival.

She took him into the Academy and, naturally because he was Adrestian, put him in the Black Eagles house that Byleth chose to teach.

She however found the whole thing rather suspicious and had Seteth look into this. When he came back, he came with startling news.

The boy was born with the Crest of Flames.

Upon hearing that, it all became clear to Rhea.

The mother knew her child was born with Nemesis's blood. She knew what would happen should that secret be made known to the world. The mother pleaded for the church to take her son and keep him safe within the Monastery so none would dare to do harm to the boy.

And Rhea took him in. Just like that.

And Rhea was angered by this deception, but she could understand why the boy's mother had to do it.

It was all to keep him safe from a world that might not tolerate him outside the walls of Garreg Mach. As long as the boy stayed there, no harm would come to him, for he would be under the protective care of the Church of Seiros.

It was too late now. All she can do now is hope. Hope that the boy will not turn out like Nemesis. Hope that all goes well. Hope that the professor doesn't get too attached to the boy.

She looked to the moon.

"Mother... what would you do if you were in my footsteps?"

* * *

**Bio**

**Name: Luka Klee**

**Age: 17**

**Hair color: dark blue**

**Eye color: light blue**

**Nationality: Adrestian Empire**

**Birth Date: Oct 19**

**Fodlan Birth Date: 19th of the Wyvern Moon**

**Weapon of choice: Sword**

**Crest: Crest of Flames**

**Description: A commoner born with the blood of Nemesis, inheriting his crest from his father. He was brought into the Officer's Academy because of his crest. Because of this, he wishes to prove his merit to others so they'll recognize him for that.**


End file.
